Shadoo Fist
Shadoo Fist is the headmaster of the Bloonjitsu Assassins, and sensei of the Bloonjitsu Dojo. He has taken a break from his epic quest, to help with some Bloon ambushes. Stats *Health: 30. *Default Attack Type: Melee swipe. Shurikens. Alternates between use. *Layer Damage **Slice: 2. **Shuriken: 1. *Pierce **Slice: All in arc. **Shuriken: 2. *Attack Speed: Every second. *Cost: 3600. *Special: **Can only have one of him. After all, he is a single figure, not a group. **Unlocked by having used 2000 4/? Ninjas over your career. **Can see camo bloons. **Has a 30% chance to dodge all attacks. Abilities Much like Alesteros the Brave, instead of upgrades, Shadoo has a bunch of abilities that you use by clicking on him, and then the button for the ability. When not using an ability, he uses his swipe and shuriken attacks. Leaping Kick: Once used, you select a spot on the map. Shadoo will then leap with his leg outward, and go to that location, kicking and popping 3 layers off all bloons hit. He stays at the location you selected after the ability ends. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mega Slash: Charges up a slash for 2 seconds, before releasing a spreading wave of energy from his slash that pops a layer off all bloons hit. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Flash Bomb: Acts exactly like a ?/3 Ninja's bomb, except a smoke cloud will also spread outward for 3 seconds after as well. Bloons in this cloud take 4x damage from attacks, but are marked as Camo until they escape the smoke. Cooldown: 24 seconds. Boomerang Blade: Will throw his blade outward, and have it return back to him in a straight line (not in an arc, like the Boomerang Monkey). This does 3 damage and slows bloons down by 20% for 1 second. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Shadow of Sin: A mirror clone of Shadoo will spawn on the opposite X and Y positioning of him (much like an Astral Monkey's ?/3 upgrade. This clone is jet black with white eyes. It lasts for 10 seconds, and other abilities can be used after this one to have both use it. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Kunai Grapple: Will throw out three homing spear grapple things that latch onto bloons, and pull them toward him, like a Monkey Pirates ability would to a M.O.A.B. This instantly kills them. Does not effect blimps and bosses. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Afterimage: Will dash forward, stunning all bloons hit and popping one layer, then poofing back to where he was in a cloud of smoke 4 seconds later. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Bloonjitsu Assassins: Six 4/2 Ninja's will spawn on the map. They, instead of throwing five shurikens, act exactly like Shadoo, just without the abilities, and do less damage on their regular attacks. They stick around for 8 seconds before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Cooldown: 90 seconds. Quotes Because I'm original, another conception character guy that says things when they use an ability! (Others include Alesteros the Brave, Elzic the Archromancer, and the Elemental Monkey, for those wondering). (Actually, this is work in progress, please hold out for a bit). Trivia *The protagonist of my epic saga: Bloon to Fist. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers